At Risk
by West Coast November
Summary: Linda Vaquez is the top of her class, and has never held a conversation with Benny Rodriguez that lasted more than past the word "Hi". But in the summer betweem 9th and 10th grade, he is at risk of not passing the next grade. In which Linda has been put in place as his summer tutor. How will Benny react to the brainy chick with minimal knowledge of baseball?
1. Linda Anita Vasquez

**I do not own The Sandlot**

Linda Vasquez was not a girl that had been best friends with Benny Rodriguez. In fact, for as long as she had known him, she practically expected him to still think girls were icky, and stick to strictly playing ball with the Sandlot gang. Of course, as they aged, he grew into his looks. Slim from lots of running, but strong. Not to mention the cutest baby face ever. So, all the girls ogled him. Linda, of course, agreed on the subject. Unlike all the others, she didn't bother. He was way out of her league, and she barely knew him personally anyway.

Everyone was talking about the big game between their high school's team and the Sandlot. Linda knew nothing of baseball, but she knew what the entire town knew: Benny Rodriguez was a legend. He was so fast and so good at the game. Linda wouldn't know. Joseph and Jaime talked about the town legend, because they were athletic types. Linda was an academic. Benny sat two seats in front of her, talking to some Sandlot kids, while girls silently ogled him. Linda stuck her nose in a book, occasionally glancing to him. He caught her once, and she quickly looked back down.

It was the last day of freshman year. Linda felt lost without school. She spent her summers volunteering in the library, to avoid having to stay at home. The bell rang and kids ran out of class as fast as possible. She stayed behind to avoid the crowd of kids. Mr. Faulkner noticed her, and stood up from his desk. She looked up to her English teacher.

"Linda, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting out the crowd, sir." He chuckled.

"Linda, you're the top of the class. The first girl this school has ever had at the top."

"Thank you, sir."

"I need you to do me a favor over the summer, Linda." She picked her head up to look at him. "You know Benny?"

"I've seen him around."

"Well, he's great at baseball, I figure you're aware of, but he's at risk of not passing the next grade. He was barely sliding by this year. I need you to tutor him over the summer." Linda froze. She had no comprehensible thought. It was all jumbled.

"What?" Linda finally sputtered, exasperated.

"Just twice a week or so, whatever you work out with him. He's aware of the situation. I'll be checking in once in a while." Linda was silent. She was upset about it, but not sure why. She always found the Sandlot kids, or any athletes in general, intimidating. Probably because she was uncoordinated, and her horn rimmed glasses were only a disadvantage. Gym was the worst.

"Yes, sir," she replied. She gathered her books, and stood. She held them to her chest, and began to walk out.

"Also," Mr. Faulkner stopped her. "Here's his number. Please arrange it as soon as possible."

Linda stalled going home. She did simple errands just to avoid walking home. Eventually, she began to walk back to her house. She passed the Sandlot, catching a glimpse of the boys. She saw the Michael "Squints" boy toss the ball to Allen "Yeah-yeah". She realized then that she would have to talk to one of the Sandlot boys. Linda passed the Sandlot, and ran to her house.

She came in, and saw her mom in the kitchen with Martha. Gloria Vasquez had her son Joseph when she was fourteen, and Theresa when she was 18. When she turned 22 she married Robert Vasquez, who had a son named Jaime. Together, over 14 years, they have respectively had Linda, Thomas, Daniel, Martha, Raymond, Maria, and Rita. Joseph went off into the military when he turned 18, and Theresa was already engaged. Jaime lived at home. He had a bad injury from years ago and had been in and out of ICU since. Thomas and Daniel were pranksters; Martha cooked; Raymond was the whiny Mama's boy; and Maria and Rita weren't even in school yet. Linda was just quiet and smart. Nothing very special about her. Just #4 in a lineup of 10.

"Mija, where have you been?" her mother said.

"Sorry, Mama. I was just helping some teachers." Her mother let out an exasperated sigh, as she stirred rice. She said something in Spanish to Martha, and Linda went into her shared bedroom. Rita and Maria were asleep in their cradles. She envied Jaime for having his own room. The rest of the day passed slowly as the nine people living in the house made there way home. Linda spent the first weekend of her summer babysitting.

On Monday she finally made the call to Benny. She dialed the phone, holding 2 year-old Rita in her lap. The phone rang, and she bit her lip, twirling the cord around her finger. It was before 8, and she knew that the boys didn't start until then because Hamilton Porter lived next door.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hi," Linda said. "I... Uh..." She went silent for a minute.

"Ma'am? Hello?"

"Hi, I... I'm calling for Benny?"

"He didn't hit a baseball through your window, did he?" She heard the faint protest in the background.

"No, I'm jus supposed to be tutoring him, and I um... Wanted to arrange something."

"Benny! Your tutor's on the phone." Linda heard some shuffling and then the voice of Benny Rodriguez.

"Hello?"

"Um... I was just... I..."

"You wanna get this tutoring thing figured out?" he finished for her. She scowled. She hated it when people finished her sentences. Especially, if their tone was condescending. Benny's, however, was nonchalance and patience.

"Yes! Um, when is convenient for-"

"Are the weekends good?"

"I... Uh... Sure, okay. So... See you Saturday."

On Saturday, Linda walked down the street to Benny's house, books in hand. They had lived on the same street since they were both 9, when she moved to the neighborhood. Linda knocked on the door of the Rodriguez house. She stood there for a few minutes before a Hispanic woman, holding a dishrag and a glass, opened the door. She leaned against the frame.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to see Benny." Her eyebrows were raised.

"What is a pretty young girl doing her for my son? What's your name?" Linda stumbled force second. She never thought herself pretty, besides pretty average. She looked like a normal Hispanic girl. Regardless, she cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses.

"I'm Linda Anita Vasquez. I'm, um, Benny's tutor." The woman scanned her, slowly.

"I am Evelyn Anna Rodriguez," she said, half mockingly to Linda. She gave her a small smile to show Linda she was joking. Linda returned it for half a second. "I'm Benny's mother. Unfortunately, he's not here right now. He should be back before dinner." Linda looked up to her.

"He told me he would be here!" she said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. He's probably down at the Sandlot or whatever you kids call it. I can tell him you stopped by." Linda, in complete shock, stumbled over her words, but instead of nervously, this time it was angrily.

"No thanks I think I'll talk to him myself." Mrs. Rodriguez nodded, an closed the door as Linda stomped off, leaving her books on the ground of the entry walk. She walked down to the Sandlot, dirtying her feet as she walked through outfield. Missing a ball by a few feet.

"Who's the skirt?" 'Squints' yelled.

"Hey, Linda, this is a man's game!" Ham yelled. Linda ignored him and went straight to home plate where Benny was leaning on the bat like a cane. She approached him then froze. What was she doing? She was making a fool of herself. He walked in front of the dugout, leaving the bat. The game continued.

"You, um, you..." Linda said, then looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, same nonchalant, but patient tone. "I forgot about this tutoring gig."

"I, uh, well," she continued. He waited, patiently before finishing her sentence.

"I'll be there tomorrow. You're like top of the class, right?"

"I... Yes." she said. She was a mouse, and when she peered up, he had a small smile on his face.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Smarty." He began to walk back to home plate.

"My name is Linda!" she yelled back. He looked at her, and she stumbled again. He smiled again, and then she stalked off from the field, quietly squeaking about how much of an idiot she is to herself. Smalls turned to Benny.

"Isn't that Linda? I have most of my classes with her." Benny laughed

"Smalls, I'm not surprised."


	2. Settlement

When Benny returned home that night, he found textbooks across the walkway of his home. He opened one of them, inside, neatly printed, and scribbled again in cursive "Linda Anita Vasquez". Benny rolled his eyes and picked them up, before walking inside the house.

His mom was making dinner. He closed the door, and without missing a beat, his mother spoke.

"Benny, why weren't you here with that cute tutoring girl?" He sighed, and wake into the kitchen.

"I forgot," he said.

"Benjamin, you don't get to forget! You might not pass the next grade and- Quit mocking me!" Benny put his hand down, and closed his mouth.

"I know, mom." She eyed him, and poured some milk into a pot. After shaking her head, she spoke again.

"So, what do you think of her?" Evelyn spotted him from the corner of her eye. His hands shoved in her pockets, and he was staring at something.

"S'alright. Smart n'stuff."

"Is that all?"

"MOM." he stated, indignantly. "I'm gonna go wash up." He left, and she smirked.

The next day, Linda walked over to his house. She was soon to find out the day had had similar results as the previous. Before she could blink, she was at the Sandlot again. Benny was already in the same spot as he was yesterday.

"Listen, Smarty-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" His eyes widened. "I don't doubt you think about school differently than you think about baseball, but I'm not doing this willingly! The only part of me that's even sympathizing for you is that you may not pass, meaning any possible above feature will be gone!"

"Please, just relax," he responded. "I just forgot again. We can-"

"You forgot yesterday too! I think you're too laid back and need to grow up!" she blurted out. She covered her mouth, now realizing that, for the second time, she's made a fool of herself. Benny looked like he was about to say something, before she bolted home.

The team screamed insults at her. Benny blinked, and returned to home plate. His mind raced the rest of the day about one thing: Linda Anita Vasquez.

Benny, that evening, returned home. He closed the door, and, mirroring yesterday, his mother's voice was the first thing he heard.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez!" he sighed and entered the kitchen. "I could say so many things to you right now."

"I know, Mom-"

"I'm not done! I could say so many things to you right now, but thankfully, I am a classy lady, and I want you to go apologize to that girl, this instant!" He left, knowing that was her nonnegotiable tone was final.

Linda spent the day in her room, trying to talk to Rita and Maria. Maria babbled, at only four, and Rita was silent. Linda sighed.

Dinner time came, and she went into the kitchen. Halfway through dinner, where Linda went unnoticed as usual, someone knocked on the door. Her father went to the door.

Linda blocked out any conversation, but noticed when the younger boys went silent, Jaime sat up straighter; Martha started giggling; and the toddler girls looked questionably at the door, that someone interesting must be there. She turned around, and nearly fell out of her chair.

Benjamin. Franklin. Rodriguez.

She earlier hoped she had escaped him, but there stood the boy with the fastest legs and the shiniest smile. She sunk into her chair, but knew he saw her. Her father approached Linda.

"Mi corazón, there is a young man here to see you. Please go and talk to him."

"But, Papa-" He looked at her, and she sulked over. She went outside, lightly closing the door behind her. Benny and she didn't meet eyes. Benny was first to speak.

"I, um, brought your books, from yesterday." He held out two textbooks, and Linda slowly looked up, and uncrossed her arms to grab them. When she was still silent, he continued. "I'm sorry for not being there, again." Benny cringed thinking about what he was about to say. "I hope we can still work this out." She looked up and into his eyes. She saw he was resentful, but sincere.

"I," she spoke, clearing her throat. "hope we can too."

"I think it would be best if you came to the Sandlot and hour before the guys got there, and we could study there." Linda pressed her lips together, then nodded. "Okay?" She nodded again. He chuckled at her shyness.

"Great, thanks. See you tomorrow, Smarty. Promise!" he walked away. She looked at him as he jetted down the street.

She mumbled to herself: "My name is Linda..."


	3. Hermosa

Linda walked to the sandlot on Monday morning. It was 5 past Seven AM when she arrived. She spotted Benny in the dugout lazily tossing a baseball in his hands. He yawned and half smiled when she approached.

"You're late," he said. She pressed her lips together, an say down. They had an hour to review some things. Benny nodded, but when she asked questions, he stumbled and didn't get any of the right answers.

"I know I'm stupid," he said, matter-of-factly.

"No," she said. "You're just a bit slower. I had problems with Geometry too."

"What're you gonna be in next year?"

"Pre-Calculus," she said, pushing up her glasses, and looking on the papers set on the benches.

"Damn, Smarty," he said.

"It's Linda," she said. She explained a few problems to him. Eventually Smalls arrived, with Ham, and Linda collected her books.

"Hey, wanna watch us play?"

"I, uh..."

"Don't got anything else to do." She pressed her lips together, and nodded. He smiled, and ran off with the boys.

"What's she doing here?" Ham asked.

"Chill out, she's just watching."

"Don't even lie, you two were probably swallowing each others heads."

"You were, Benny?" Smalls asked, astounded. Benny scowled.

"No, you nimrods. She's that tutor I gotta have. She's just watching us."

"Sure, more like watching you-"

"Forget you!" Benny said, annoyed.

A week went by, and a routine was developed: Linda would study with Benny, watch them until lunch; go home for a couple hours; came back and watched until dinner; repeat.

The next Tuesday, Linda was fanning herself. It was close to lunch, and Squints and Betram ha already had to leave. Benny approached Linda.

"You should go home soon; s'gettin hot."

"I'm fine," she said, with a part smile.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Linda's eyes widened, and she looked down, shyly.

"I would... Um...love it if you walked me home." He stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Really?" She nodded. He walked her home, insisting on carrying her books. The hit her street, and came closer to it. A boy on his bike passed them, ringing his bell. Linda stepped out of the way, and looked down as he looked back at her.

"I didn't know you were a Vasquez until I gave back your books."

"Yeah, it's... Kinda crazy."

"Is your brother okay?"

"Half brother." Benny raised an eyebrow, but she wasn't faced him. "He's in ICU right now, he'll probably be back next week."

"That accident really messed him up, huh?"

"Yeah, Jaime was good, I guess. So was Joseph and Theresa."

"Siblings?"

"Half. They're on my mom's."

"Got any whole ones?"

"Six of them. Thomas, Daniel, Martha, Raymond, Maria and Rita."

"Damn, your parents are busy." They reached her house, and he handed her the books.

"Don't come out again, Smarty. S'too hot. Get some sun lotion on or somethin'" She nodded. Her mother was yelling in Spanish a someone.

"Oh, so, we have a night game tomorrow night, and you can come if you want."

"I'll... I'll see," she said in a joyful voice. Benny grinned.

"Great, um, see you tomorrow," he said. Benny went home, and Linda watched him run. But today, he had a bit of skip in his step.

Theresa was there, zipping up a dress on Linda. Her sister had a tomboyish personality, with the looks of Miss California.

"Linda, why are you all freaked out? Got a hot date?" Linda remained silent. "You're going on a date?"

"I, well, no. I'm watching Benny play base-"

"You're on a date with BENNY?"

"No, it's not-"

"Wow, finally you got a new man."

"Shut up, Martha," Linda and Theresa said simultaneously. Theresa grinned.

Linda stood up. Her hair was normal; she wore no makeup; but the dress she wore was gorgeous. It was Theresa's. It was a tight red dress with blue and white spiral accents.

"You're pretty!" Maria said from her cradle.

"Mota," Rita said quietly. Everyone fell silent. Rita's first word was only a bit off, but she meant "hermosa" (beautiful).

Eventually she made it to the Sandlot, in a dress that made her confident and appealing. She snuck into the dugout. The boys played their best. Benny quickly hit a home run while the boys were distracted. Linda approached him. He grinned at her, looking at the sky.

"Smarty, you came," he said.

"Mhmm..." Linda spoke to him for a few minutes. She looked into his eyes, and there was something shining in them. Something that made her feel like fireworks were being set off in her stomach.

She went back to the dugout. After a while, she lied down on the bench, and accidentally fell asleep.

Next time she awoke, it was much later, and she was being carried home. She said nothing. She felt frozen. She fell back asleep soon.

When she awoke the next day, still in her dress. She walked into the living room, after changing into clothes, and saw Jaime watching TV.

"Hey," she said.

"Benny carried you home. He even put you in bed." Linda was completely silent. She was never comfortable with Jaime. He seemed to resent her mother and the majority of her full siblings ( everyone but Maria and Rita.)

"Don't start drinking, niña." he said.

"I wasnt! I fell asleep." They were related through fathers, but he made the same faces as her mother. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Be careful, Linda. I don't have it in me for another Dean." Linda looked at her feet. She swallowed her guilt, and went to go get dressed.


	4. Flannel Blanket

One day in the middle of July was perfect. Linda sat in the dugout with a copy of Cathcer in the Rye. The boys were at their best. She briefly looked up, seeing Benny a the catcher, DeNunez as the pitcher, and Ham up to bat.

They made sharp remarks to each other about how he couldn't hit the Heater. Linda rolled her eyes.

She looked up though when she heard and ear piercing smack against the bat.

She peered out of the shade and saw the ball go way past everything and into the backyard of someone's home.

Ham ran the past as the guys screamed at him. They threw their gloves at him. She blinked at went out there.

"Now we can't play no more!" Benny said.

"Can't you just hop over the fence?" Linda said.

"Yeah, Smarty, if we wanted to get eaten alive!" Squints said.

"Why? Are the people that live their cannibals?"

"Smarty," Benny started, "That thing... Is a monster."

"What 'thing', though?"

"The beast," everyone said in unison.

"What's that?"

"Do you even educate your girlfriend, Benny?" Ham said.

Timmy and Tommy were talking of never getting the ball again. Everyone had grim looks or were shaking their heads.

"But what is it?" she said, impatiently. Everyone looked amongst each other before saying in unison:

"Campout."

Linda begged her mother. Her mother was not the most accepting of people, let alone boys. She had traditional Mexican ideals. So the idea of Linda being alone all night with a bunch of teenage boys was not nearly the best idea to her.

Her father came home. Her father had traditional ideas as well, but in having so many children and seeing time change, he had grown more accepting. Everyday when Robert came home, he talked to his wife first, then his daughters, then his sons, respectively.

When he entered the room, he was not surprised to see Linda reading, and the toddlers asleep, but when he saw Linda holding a pillow and in a ball, he new she was upset. She would always do that of upset.

"Mi Córazon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. He sat on Martha's bed.

"Mi Córazon..."

"It's just Mama. She won't let me go sleep with my friends in the Sandlot." He stroked his chin. She did not look up from her book.

"If I talked to her, you promise these boys won't cause any trouble?" She perched up her head and nodded.

Her father smiled, and them gave the three girls in the room a kiss, before leaving the room.

Linda left after dinner to the Sandlot. She climbed into the treehouse with the rest of the boys.

When she arrived, she called up the tree. Benny opened the door and grinned. He pulled down the rope ladder and she climbed up.

Ham and Smalls were arguing about s'mores. Linda sat next to Benny in a little alcove. She was reading, and he was fidgeting, as if it was killing him not to be playing baseball.

"You seem a bit jumpy, Benny. Should you go and hit a few balls or something?"

"Nah," he said, tapping his fingers, and then picked at his nails. "I don't only think about baseball." Linda snorted.

"Then what could you possibly be nervous about?" Squints then called everyone to settle down. Linda listened drolly, as he explained the story of the beast.

"You cannot be serious, can you?" Linda said. "My little sister could tell me a more believable story than that!"

"Smarty, it's true!" Ham said, indignantly. Linda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go look out the window then!" All the boys nodded in agreement. Benny grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Just trust us," Benny said. Linda looked at him, and jerked her hand away, before leaning back.

"You guys are kidding me. I am a social experiment of a bunch of baseball obsessed boys." She didn't bother defining the words in that sentence, as she was rubbing her temples.

Everyone was settled down, and she was left reading to herself, as the rest of the boys were asleep.

"Hey," Benny said out of the silence. Linda jumped and almost threw her book.

"Don't scare me like that!" she whispered, exasperated. He chuckled.

"Why aren't you asleep, Smarty?"

"Not tired."

"We were telling the truth you know, right?"

"Yeah, maybe the truth to you. I still don't believe it."

"Then believe me." She paused and looked at him. "That thing is a living nightmare. It could kill anyone."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me go near the window?" He didn't say anything. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" She nodded. "C'mere." She laid down. He moved closer to her, and put her underneath his blanket. She drew in a breath as he slowly put his muscular arms around her. He was so warm. "Better?"

"... Much." She fell asleep under the flannel blanket in the arms of Benny Rodriguez.


	5. Dean

In the morning, Linda's eyes opened to the arms of Benny around her waist. Her body was awkwardly comfortable next to Benny's warm one. It was also VERY close to his. It made it worse when she realized he was wearing only a wife beater and some boxers.

"Of course he would! He's used to being around only boys!" Linda thought. She slowly got up from her spot in Benny's arms, shivering at the cold. Everyone else was still asleep. She went down from the treehouse, and went home.

When Benny awoke, a couple of the guys were awake, but he felt strangely upset. For the first time, instead of just wanting to play baseball, he had another thing on his mind.

At nine, everyone was back at the Sandlot. Benny did not say hi to Linda, nor did she to him. All the boys were sweating prominently. The boys that had gotten the baseball had returned, it was to no use to even bother playing.

When the boys grinned to each other about the pool, Linda rolled her eyes. She knew why they were excited. Wendy Peffercorn was the lifeguard.

All the boys ran to their homes to collect their swimwear. Linda took her books. Maybe she would read in the backyard. No, her mother didn't want her to tan.

She walked down, and realized Benny hadn't followed her. He must have already went with the boys. The heat was killing her.

Suddenly, a boy zoomed past her on a bike, almost knocking off her balance. He turned around.

"Hey, Lindy babe." The hoodlum smiled. He was a greaser looking kid. Like her, his features were typical Mexican, but of course the grease was thick in his hair. Linda scoffed.

"Aw, baby," he said, dropping his bike. He approached her. His arms went around her waist. Unlike the safe and protected feeling she had with Benny, this was a cold, shudder-inducing feeling that even the summer heat couldn't compete with. His gaze was on her. He had a large scar under his left eye, which had gone blind after the incident. "Didn't ya miss me?" She growled and pounded her sneaker into his, she dug her nails into him. He yelped and let go.

"Always a fighter, Lindy." Linda scowled at her old nickname.

"Get away, Dean." She pushed past him. He ran behind her and put his arms around her neck.

"Let's talk, baby." She moved her head down, and sunk her teeth into his skin. He screamed, and she ran as fast as she could home.


	6. My sister

**I do not own the Sandlot**

A day past, leaving Linda fearing leaving the house. She felt jumpy, expecting to hear the voice at any second.

Simultaneously, another boy crossed her mind. What did it mean? Why was he so protective? So caring? Linda scowled. He was probably too afraid he wouldn't pass the next grade he decided to make her feel content. Of course! Why should he care about her? She was just a nerd. He obviously would give up on her by the time school was back.

Linda stayed home two days because of fear. Fear of seeing two boys in particular. However, she had no idea how she would face all of her fears in one.

Benny's game was off. He was still exceptionally better than the rest of the boys, but this time he would strike a couple of times, or miss a catch from being distracted.

Why did she leave? He was probably not smart enough or anything. Benny wasn't trying to protect her like THAT. It was a brotherly thing. Y'know, she was like his sister!

But that Tuesday morning, he finally couldn't take it. Why wouldn't she come? What was up? On his way home, he couldn't stand it anymore. Her house mocked him. Benny couldn't take it; he went up to it.

He knocked impatiently and loudly. Linda answered, and looked up. Her eyes widened and she went to shut the door. He put his foot in between the door and the jam.

"Linda! Why haven't you been there? At the Sandlot?"

"I... Uh... Was busy! Okay?"

"But... What about me not passing?" His voice had lost its usual smarminess, and had more of a lost sound. Linda bit her lip and went outside, shutting the door behind her.

"Look, I bet you can pass. Just apply yourself a bit more! You can get it."

"Not without you!"

"Hey, Lindy babe! Who's the chump?" Both looked to a greaser boy on a bike. He hopped off and approached them.

"Who is the guy?" Benny asked her.

"I'm her boyfriend!" He shouted to him, putting an arm around her shoulders uncomfortably. She inhaled, and closed her eyes as if it could hide Benny's gaze.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"No." Linda spoke up, and moved a step away, letting his arm fall. "No, Dean. Not after what you did." Her voice was harder, and colder than Benny had ever heard. "Please leave. No one wants you here."

"Sweetheart, you're gonna have to make me."

"Hey, listen to the girl." Linda and Dean looked at Benny.

"What did you say to me, chump?"

"Hey, she told you to go. So I want you to take your little bike and pedal your way home before I make you."

"Lindy babe, you gotta be kidding me with this. This chump is going to tell me what I'm gonna do?"

Benny swung back for a punch, but Dean quickly got his switchblade out and got him in the shoulder. Linda and Benny both screamed. Linda turned and punched him in the jaw. Benny pulled her back. Linda looked at Benny, and he quickly retaliated to Dean. Benny did some crazy damage before he could leave.

Linda felt so relieved, but it was short lived. She turned to Benny who was now one his knees, cradling his shoulder. He was dripping blood from his arm. He looked up.

"Linda..." He looked almost ashamed. Benny couldn't believe how he lost control like that. How could he?

But instead of yelling, like he expected, she hugged him. Benny thought he heard a meek "Thank you". She wiped her eyes, and he barely took notice that she had been crying. "Let's go inside. We'll clean you up, okay?" She stood up, now in his blood, and gave him a hand. He blinked and gave him her's and she helped him up.

After lots of questioning from 10 different people, things were quiet. It was past nine. Benny was stitched up, sitting on the counter. Linda was drying his shirt. She took a couple of glances at his flat tummy and defined arms, and shook her head and continued her task.

"So, Smarty..." Things had been so quiet, she wasn't expecting him to talk all night. "Wanna tell me the deal with that guy?" Right. The guy he had beaten bloody. She sighed.

"It's long."

"I got time." Linda sighed again.

"So, in the seventh grade I was more unpopular than I was now. And he was a stupid prankster. I was hired to be his tutor." She paused and he leaned in.

"The problem was he realized how 'hot' I was. I was so flattered, we went together. We were together for a long time. He wasn't a good boyfriend, and I was too submissive. But his brother's in a gang and he was initiated.

"My sister had affiliations with a rival gang. So, he was chosen to kill me, or harm. I don't think he wanted to, really. He's not that bad. But he couldn't say no.

"Luckily, my brother is strong. Dean had a gun, but Jaime was smarter. Dean managed to tear up a lot of his organs, but in the end he ended up with a blind eye.

"So Dean and I were over. Dean went to jail and I just moved on."

Benny was quiet. Linda wouldn't look up. She looked the opposite way, wiping her eyes. Two boys in her life had let themselves be injured for her.

"Why did you guys both do it? I'm not worth it." She heard him move and suddenly she was being held by him, tightly. Linda cried into his bare chest.

"If he really loved you, he would have died for you, okay? Believe me, for reals. And you're worth it. Okay?"

She nodded and cried a little less. He pressed his face into her hair.

Eventually, they let go.

"You need to go home, Benny. I can go with you. I'll tell your mom it wasn't your fault."

"Nah, don't worry about me. I got it." He left the house. Benny stumbled home. He opened the door, closed it, and slid against the inside.

"BENNY! Where were you?"

"I... I was helping Linda with something."

"You could have been... What? What happened to your shoulder? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was protecting my friend... My friend... My sister."

"Go to bed, boy. I'll have to talk to these parents of your sister..."


	7. The Ball

I do not own the Sandlot

Things went back to normal. July was fading, and in a week it would be August. Linda continued to stay in the dugout, watching their never ending game.

Benny's shoulder healed. He spent two weeks playing left handed to avoid pain.

"Gotta get some practice with my left arm anyway," Benny told her. She didn't necessarily believe him.

July faded. August came about. A week before Memorial Day, it happened. Benny hit the ball, and it didn't just go far. It went out of the park. Benny groaned, exasperated.

"Now we can't play no more!"

"Why not?"

"The beast!" Squints told her in an annoyed tone. Linda thought she heard a "women..." Succeeding his statement.

"Regardless, no one else has a ball?"

"Not unless you got 98 extra cents just lyin' around at home."

"No, but I'm sure I have an extra ball."

"GO GET IT!"

Benny walked her to her house, while the boys waited. When they arrived, he waited outside. She jogged in, and searched through the boys' room. She found some softballs, but nothing sufficient enough for the boys.

She looked over at the couch and saw Jaime on the couch, asleep. Linda grinned and snuck inside his room. Inside, on a shelf, was a ball. She grabbed it and sprinted back to Benny.

Benny examined it, and grinned back at her. They race to the Sandlot, Benny slowing down for her and Linda speeding up for him.

She felt great about herself, as she sat in the dugout. She had done something for them. It made her look good in their eyes.

Then, in the last inning of the day, Benny struck the ball. Once again, the ball went over the fence. Benny ran all four bases before going back to Linda.

"Hey, Smarty, I'm sorry 'bout your ball."

"It's fine. But I can't give you another."

"S'fine. We'll get a new one tomorrow." Everyone went home. Benny walked Linda home. She felt pleased with herself. Linda went inside, and heard some arguing.

"You don't understand! I need that ball! It's my lucky ball!"

"Niño, no sé donde está tu bola."

"Stop it, Gloria. Don't lie to me!" Linda walked in and saw Jaime standing, holding the armrest of the couch for support. Her mother was standing in the threshold of the hallway.

"What's going on?" Linda asked. She knew her mother wouldn't speak Spanish unless it was important.

"She has my ball!"

"No tengo tu bola!" The shouting match continued, and finally Linda whistled them to a halt.

"What ball?"

"My lucky baseball! It was on my shelf! If I have it, the Dodgers win! And now they're losing because she moved while was cleaning!" They continued shouting, and Linda paled. She walked into the kitchen and dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Rodriguez. Is Benny home?" She called him and he took the phone.

"Smarty"

"Emergency!"

"Smarty, you're pullin' me away from the Dodgers here!"

"But my ball!"

"I know, you must really miss it. We'll replace it soon."

"You don't understand! That was my brother's ball!"

"Alright, so we'll get him a new one!"

"But it's his lucky ball! Now the Dodgers are losing because I took the ball!"

"Alright, alright, Smarty. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

"But-"

"Smarty. There's nothing we can do right now." She sucked in a breath.

"Okay."

"Alright, see you tomorrow at seven." He hung up, and Linda groaned. She heard Jaime let out another frustrated noise. Dodgers were losing big time.

Very mushy chapter, hm?


	8. A Realization

Their tutoring session was barely any teaching. Benny finally gave up after thirty minutes.

"Smarty, we can get you a new one."

"But it wouldn't be his! His lucky one!"

"Why does he use that ball? Why would it matter."

"His mom gave it to him before she left." Benny went silent. He knew what that was like on a personal level.

"Okay, okay. Well, what can I do?" She looked at him seriously, brown eyes meeting brown. His eyes were playful, smarmy orbs of onyx; hers were worried, caring orbs of bronze. Benny looked at her and bit the inside of his cheek. An idea popped into his mind.

"HEY! BENNY! SMARTY!" A few guys were getting there. They looked over. He look back with a half-smirk.

"Let's go get some ideas."

They spent the first hour with a stick, trying to retrieve it. The next was spent using a pot and a metal rod.

Two hours in total assembling and attempting to get it with a vacuum cleaner.

"Smarty, it's noon. You should go home and get lunch."

"Oh, no. I need to be here. We need this ball. I'll be here all day if I have to!"

Which was accurate. They spent three hours making a pulley to lower Yeah-Yeah.

Linda in that moment realized one thing; this summer she had successfully made friends. No girls involved; just some baseball-loving boys. Her obligation became her place to hang out. These boys had stopped mockingly calling her Smarty and said it more as an affectionate nickname. And Yeah-Yeah was even willing to risk getting possibly attacked by this 'Beast' to try and get the ball for her.

She smiled to the boys. It went unnoticed, but she felt increasingly please nonetheless. However, it was outweighed by her fear of not getting the ball back.

As a last attempt, Smalls got his entire Erector Set and made a machine to retrieve it. However, it again didn't work.

"We tried, Smarty, but it's a goner," Ham told her.

"That monster's got it now." Timmy said, repeated by Tommy.

"We should have known when a GIRL said she had a ball," Squints said loudly. Linda glared at him. She started walking home. Halfway there, Benny caught up with her.

"Smarty! C'mon. We tried so hard."

"I know," she paused, and looked at him. Once again onyx beaming down at bronze. He sucked in a breath, his realization becoming clearer and clearer. He sighed as she turned away, his stomach full of anxiety.

"Thanks for all your help, Benny. I guess we can try again tomorrow."

"Yeah. For sure." She walked up the steps, and he groaned, dragging his feet home.


End file.
